Burning passion
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Part of geea2's 'Animals' Challenge. One shot based off Maroon 5's song Animals.


_So what you trying to do to me_  
><em>It's like we can't stop we're enemies<em>  
><em>But we get along when I'm inside you<em>

_Animals- Maroon 5_

* * *

><p>Letty's POV<p>

"Nice body Ortiz, when you gunna let me take it for a ride?" Toretto smirked as he and posse walked by. I looked him up and down for a second before turning my attention back to my car.

"When you learn to drive a _stick_." I bit back with a smirk of my own.

"Bitch." He hissed before stalking off, my smirk only growing as he left.

Dominic Toretto was the school's number one bad boy. Girls practically dropped their panties for him whenever he walked past. Not me though, we hated each other with a passion. We lived strictly just to rile the other.

"Are you two ever going to get along?" Mia asked as she stood beside me watching the retreating form of Toretto.

"What do you think?" I scoffed as I pulled my car door open in a huff.

"Honestly? If you two put as much effort into tolerating one another as much as you put into hating one another I think you two would have amazing, hot sex." She smirked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"You're delusional. I'm no slut of Dominic Toretto's." I snarled as I rammed the car into gear and floored it out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>Three months later<em>

"Get your skank off my locker Toretto." I snapped as I walked up to the duo who were currently locked in a lip-lock against my locker. I screwed my nose up in disgust when I noticed his hand up the girl's skirt.

"Jealous it's not you Ortiz?" He goaded as he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at me. His hand still buried beneath the girl's skirt and the skank had no shame in moaning letting me know exactly what he was doing to her.

"Not in the slightest. Just to let you know though, this one's been round the block if you know what I mean. Better get yourself checked, better let Vince know too seeing as he only finished fucking her ten minutes ago." I smirked as he wrenched his hand away from her in disgust. The skank glared at me as she stormed off, clearly angry about being given the brush off.

"You make a habit of watching other people have sex Ortiz? Or is it just because you can't get it yourself?" He snapped.

"Kinda hard not to notice when they're going at it on _your_ car out in the parking lot. You might wanna go and clean that too." I mocked at him as I finally got to my locker.

"Fuck you." He spat angrily.

"Mmm no thanks." I pretended to think about it before shrugging him off.

"You know what your problem is? I think you actually want me, too bad Ortiz I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last female on earth." He goaded and I shrugged.

"That's okay, I'd rather turn to girls before letting your STD infected dick anywhere near me." I bit back.

"Oh baby if you were jealous of Cindy and I all you had to do was say, I would have stepped aside for you. I love to watch." He whispered as he caged me in against my locker.

"You're a pig Toretto." I hissed as I pushed against his chest.

"And you're a stuck up bitch." He hissed back, stepping even closer so even air couldn't get between our bodies.

"Move." I snarled.

"Make me." He taunted.

"With pleasure." I mocked before raising my knee. I missed but only by a centimeter.

"That wasn't _nice _Ortiz. In fact it just makes me mad." He growled as he grasped my wrists in his hands and slammed me into the locker.

"Get. Off. Me." I growled.

"Hmmm…. No. I think I kind of like this, I think you do too." He mocked as he rolled his hips into mine and I snarled.

"What's the matter Toretto? No one ever told you no before? Or do you always take girls by force?" I whispered into his ear. He roar of anger washed over me and I smirked.

"Fuck you Ortiz I don't rape girls. I don't need to, they drop their panties for me." He ground out, his body against mine shaking in anger.

"Did I strike a nerve Toretto?" I whispered quietly.

One minute we were glaring at one another then the next our lips were locked and his body was pressing mine into my locker. My hands still hostage in his as his lips worked over mine furiously. A sudden hunger came over me and I groaned, pressing my body against his harder, rolling my hips into his. He groaned loudly, his hips rolling into mine harder yet again as we fought each other for dominance. I bit his lip without warning and he hissed, biting mine back twice as hard, almost drawing blood. His hands let mine go and I dragged my hands over his broad shoulders, my nails scrapping the back of his neck. His hands cupped my breasts through my shirt, squeezing them roughly making me moan with want.

As quickly as it started it was over. Both of us suddenly pushing each other away as we stood panting, looking at each other in confusion as to what just happened.

"Stay the fuck away from me Ortiz, or you'll regret it." He warned with a slight frown before he turned and stormed off.

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

I hedged my way into the crowded house with slight caution. I wasn't _hiding_ as such, I was just avoiding a certain male. Ever since that _moment_ as I called it, things had been different. Weirdly different. We saw each other in the hallway, we'd go out of our way to avoid the other. Even insults had become a thing of the past. It was… unverving.

Casting a quick look around the crowded room I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed when I noticed said male missing in action. Grabbing the nearest bottle of alcohol I could get my hands on I headed straight out onto the dance floor.

An hour later I was halfway through my third beer and dancing flush against a hot senior when I felt a prickling sensation crawl over my body. I tensed as I immediately locked eyes with Toretto who was watching with a scowl on his face from the corner of the room. I sneered at him and he returned it tenfold but made no move to look away. I frowned but shook it off as I started to move again, my frown only deepening as his face darkened with something I couldn't quite place. It was unnerving to say the least.

Without a second thought I turned my back on him and started grinding and dancing even more against my dance partner. His grip on my hips tightened and I grinned upwards as I ran a hand down his chest. The slight bulge in his jeans alerted me to the fact he was enjoying this as much as I was so when his hands grabbed my ass who was I to spoil the fun.

"Let's go find a room baby." He whispered into my ear and I grinned.

"I don't think so. Back up before I make you." A low growl came from me. I tensed when an all too familiar body crashed into mine and I had to bite back a moan. My dance partner fled and I sneered at his retreating back before swinging around to give Toretto a piece of my mind.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I started on Toretto, jabbing a finger into his chest roughly.

"You were practically fucking him here in front of everyone, it was putting me off my drink." He spat.

"So don't watch, asshole." I snarled before storming off.

I headed up the stairs and away from the party to find the bathroom and then get the fuck out of here. Toretto had ruined my night out and my chance to get laid.

I barely had a chance to make it to the bathroom door before I was pushed forward. Stumbling from being caught off guard I turned around to tell the person off but I froze as I took in Toretto slamming the door shut behind us and locking it. His shoulders heaving as he stood facing the door and I crossed my arms, glaring at his back.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I questioned.

"Just shut up Ortiz." He turned and without another thought our lips collided. I froze in shock for a brief second before I gave in.

I let out a gasp, in both shock and pain, as my back hit the wall. His hands were everywhere at once as our mouths battled it out.

"Fuck. I haven't been able to get you out of my head. What are you doing to me?" He groaned as he pulled away, resting his head against mine. I met his eyes but said nothing. I didn't have words for what was going on between us, but there was _something_ there.

Dragging my hands over his head I pulled him back to me, our lips meeting as I kissed him fiercely. His low groan made me shiver and I pressed myself closer to him in return. His large hands gripped my hips before making their way to my ass. In one quick move he had me in his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist as he pinned me into the wall. The low groans that we both made as our bodies connected fully only fueled our frenzied kisses.

"Fuck." I groaned in need as he rolled his hips into mine.

"Like that?" He whispered and I could only moaned in response.

Joining our lips once more I reached down and tugged at his shirt once more. He let out a low growl as his hips pinned me into place, freeing his hands to help me remove his shirt. Within seconds his hands were back on me, my shirt joining his on the floor as he tugged it off.

"Need this off too." He growled as he unsnapped my bra, the two of us tossing it to the floor without another thought.

"Holy fuck." He groaned as he looked me over, his hand coming up to cup one of my breasts.

"Shit." I groaned as he teased my nipple into a hard peak, his lips working at my neck.

I yelped in surprise when he suddenly pushed us off the wall, turning us around before lowering us both to the floor. I barely had a chance to think before his lips and tongue flicked over each of my nipples in turn. Kissing his way down my stomach I tensed in need as he reached the waistband of my jeans.

"Please." I whispered in a moan as his mouth worked at my button and zipper, both his hands coming into play to slide both my jeans and panties down my legs.

"Fuck baby." He groaned as he ran his hands up my thighs. I cried out loudly as his thumb swiped over my clit without warning.

"You're over-dressed Toretto." I moaned out as his thumb continued playing with me.

"Better do something about it." He challenged. Using every ounce of strength I had I flipped us over, moving to straddle him. His looked stunned for a brief second but I didn't give him much time to think before I had his jeans unbuttoned and halfway down his legs. With his help we kicked the rest of our clothing off before I settled back on top of him.

"Shit." He groaned as I palmed the length of him, slowly running my hand up and down his shaft. Gripping him tighter I started pumping him, gaining speed as he bucked his hips into my hands.

"Le… shit… Letty stop." He groaned out and I paused, surprised by the use of my name.

"Didn't think you knew my name _Dominic_." I spoke and he grunted in reply as he pulled me down for a kiss. I let out a breathy moan as our lower bodies brushed against one another. I let Dom's hands guide my hips downwards, inch by glorious inch lowering me onto him.

"You're fucking tight…. So fucking hot." He moaned as I started to move.

"Uhuh." I breathed out as I deliberately tightened around him. The tightening of his hands on my hips and his string of curses made me smirk.

I cried out loudly as he bucked up into me roughly, his low growl only making me ride him faster.

"Shit." He cursed as I sank down on him faster and faster, over and over again.

"Oh yes." I gasped as he nipped at my breasts.

"Ah." He moaned as I leant down, my teeth biting into the side of his neck.

"I'm close." I moaned.

"Come for me." He demanded as he bucked upwards another two times before I let go, every part of me tightening around him as I came loudly.

"Fuck Dom."

"Shit… fuck yes…Letty." He groaned as he too fell over the edge with me.

I looked down at him as I rested my hands on his rapidly rising and falling chest, trying to catch my breath before I moved. I felt his hands caressing my thighs and hips as we caught out breath, staring at one another lost in our own thoughts.

I frowned down at him when I saw a smirk making its appearance on his face.

"You know, I always knew one day you'd let me take this nice body of yours for a ride."

* * *

><p><em>I think I went off topic a little bit there in the end but hope it's still a good enough read for you all! Xxx<em>

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
